


At the Crossroads

by TotallyNotRei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Demon Dean, Demon Deals, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Summoning, Slight underage, only because they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotRei/pseuds/TotallyNotRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was positively alluring. This man, this creature, was donned in a pristine suit and shoes that were so sleek they reflected the light of the moon. Lazily he grinned at her, head cocked to the side and an eyebrow arched in silent question. “Hey there, you just going to stare all day, or are we going to make a deal?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr talking about Dean being a Crossroads demon, and how he would be different than the usual Crossroads demons. It also mentioned something about him taking the "seal it with a kiss" part more enthusiastically than the others as well. It was late and my fingers slipped and I wrote this little piece. Be warned, this has not been beta read, and all mistakes are my own. Hopefully there aren't many.

He was positively alluring. This man, this creature, was donned in a pristine suit and shoes that were so sleek they reflected the light of the moon. Lazily he grinned at her, head cocked to the side and an eyebrow arched in silent question. His forest green dress shirt that complimented his eyes had the first two buttons undone and tie loosened to revealed a sun kissed collarbone framed by the cotton fabric. She was enraptured for the moment, almost forgetting why it was she was even at the crossroad.

  
The girl had never imagined that the summoning would even work. It was a bar in town she had sneaked in to where she had heard that if one wished to make a deal with the devil, all they need do would be to bury a box with their own picture, some graveyard dirt, the bone of a black cat, and yarrow at the center of any crossroad. Weeks ago she had heard it, but as the situation became worse, she finally resorted to this last ditch effort.

  
And here he was, a twisted savior and answer to her problem.

  
“Hey there,” his voice brought her back to the present, “you just going to stare all day, or are we going to make a deal? Not that I’m complaining.” He winked, his eyes flashed red. She coughed as she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

  
“I want to make a deal.” She steeled herself as best she could, her hands balled into fist by her side. The demon before her chuckled as he made his way around her in a slow circle.

  
“Let me guess. Your sister, right? That was a horrible accident- amazing she wasn’t killed on impact. But, oh no, she couldn’t have all the luck, could she? Sissy’s getting worse, isn’t she, could go any day, huh?” He stopped his pacing closer than he had been previously. It was then that she noticed his eyes had become their original green once more. Closer, she was able to see that his cropped hair was not black as she had previously thought because of the lack of light, but rather a light brown.

  
“How did you-”

  
“I have a soft spot for siblings. I had a brother, once upon a time. He was a good kid, he deserved more than what he got in life. I’ll tell you what, I’ll save sissy’s life in return for yours,” her breath caught in her throat, panic showed in her face, “not now of course,” the demon soothed when he noticed the girl’s distress. “What would be the point if you never saw her again, am I right? So, here’s the deal: I’ll mojo your sister better, and you get twelve years- which, I can tell you is more than you’d usually get, what can I say, I’m a softy- and then your soul will belong to me. How do you like them apples?” The demon grinned at her as she mulled over the offer.

  
“My soul… When you say it will belong to you, do you mean hell?” Her voice was quiet, the demon had to lean in to hear the inquiry at all.

  
“That’s exactly what I mean. All the carnal, ripping, tearing, bloody gore that holy book ever talked about is where people like you go after they sell their souls, so selfishly might I add. But don’t worry, I made my own bargain with the King- I get to personally keep the ones I make a deal with. We’ll have us a good ol’ time.” His grin widened, looking more animalistic, mad even.

  
“I… And you promise my sister will be alright? I want her to live until she absolutely has to go, like, in her sleep or something. Can you do that?” Her bottom lip trembled as her eyes began to redden and well up with tears.

  
“For a pretty girl like you, I’m sure that should be no problem. So, do we have a deal?” The demon asked. He closed the distance between them, she had to look up to maintain eye contact. It was then that the girl noticed the light dusting of freckles and the slight stubble on the man’s face. She swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding. Her head dropped as the tears began to fall, she stubbornly tried to hide them from the demon. She refused to appear as weak as she felt.

  
A calloused hand tilted her chin up as a warm thumb brushed one of the traitorous tears away. The demon held her face in his large hands and brought it inches closer to his own, there was a glint in his eyes.

  
“I hope you know that these kinds of deals are sealed with a kiss.” He murmured against her lips before closing his mouth over hers. She went still in her shock as the demon nipped at her bottom lip before a warm tongue came to soothe the bite. The kiss was gentler than she imagined it would be with a demon, and after a few seconds of processing exactly what was happening, her body responded.

  
Timidly, she moved her lips against his, hands coming to wrap around the demons neck. She gasped when the one of demon’s hand drifted from her face into her hair, pulling her head further back. She felt him grin against her lips before he took the liberty of exploring her mouth, teasing his tongue along hers before pulling away with a small nibble to her bottom lip.

  
“Pleasure doing business with you.” He spoke softly as he trailed his mouth along her jaw before biting at her neck. She made a small noise in the back of her throat as the demon sucked at the soft skin. The grip he had hair provided little room to move, and she almost began to panic before the demon detached himself from her completely, but not before he soothed the skin of her neck with a small lick.

  
“I’ll be seeing you in twelve years, kiddo.” He chuckled and waved before vanishing with a snap of his fingers. For a moment, she stared after the spot the man had just been before it all came crashing down on her. She was going to hell.

  
She fished her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the hospital where he sister was in intensive care. The nurse was confused at first upon her insistence to check on her sister, it was almost one in the morning. She waited in tense silence until she heard the nurse gasp “oh my god” and tell her that her sister’s vitals were excellent and that she needed to get down there right now.

  
The next day her sister woke up, and after a long tearful embrace, they signed papers to check her out and take her home. 

* * *

She was Twenty-Nine when the demon returned to her. In the twelve years she got to keep before she was damned to hell, she had not married. Why chain a person to her when she was living on borrowed time? She knew that today would be her last, but she did not know how her soul was to be collected. She had heard gruesome stories of Hell Hounds coming to rip apart the flesh of those who had made deals with the devil, the thought made her cringe.

  
The day itself was spent in solidarity. She called her sister, who was now married with a family, one last time and they talked for hours. When it was time to say goodbye, she could barely hold in her tears when she told her sister “I love you” for the last time. Her sister never learned that the reason she was still alive was because her silly younger sister traded her soul for her sister’s life.

  
A knock sounded at her door as soon as the clock struck midnight. She set down her book and strode to the door, not bothering to use the peephole to see who it was. It didn't matter. He stood on her front porch, looking exactly as he did twelve year ago. Immaculately dressed, and grinning ear to ear. His eyes were green, but they soon flashed red when he blinked and their eyes met.

“I believe we had a date.” He stated extending his hand.

  
“Where are the Hellhounds?” She asked warily, leaning to look behind the demon to try and spot them. He chuckled warmly at her question.

  
“I’m not a big dog person. Usually, they’d rip you to shreds, but I’ll let you in on a secret; having experienced that for myself, I figure collecting myself would be a little better.” He held his hand out to her further in a silent sign for her to take it. With a last look at her home, the woman slid her hand into the demon’s. She had resigned herself to her fate, and knew there would be no use in crying or trying to flee. She had damned herself and there was nothing she could do.

  
“I have a question.” She expressed as they walked down the road. The demon eyes her with a smirk on his lips.

  
“Oh yeah, and what’s that?”

  
“When we met, and just now, you hinted at you being… not a demon once. What was your name?” He was silent for a moment as they continued on there way. The woman was not sure exactly how to get to hell, or if he was even taking her in the right direction. Perhaps they would go to a clearing where he would kill her, and then her soul would make its descent.

  
“Dean. My name was Dean.” The demon said finally, snapping her from her thoughts. “You’re right, I wasn’t always a demon. But I am now.” They came to a stop, and a took her a minute to realized it was the very same crossroad where she had made the deal so long ago. How had they walked that far already? She looked down and realized her foot had completely phased through a rock that was on the road.

  
“I made it seem like you went in your sleep. You body is back at home, sitting on the couch with a book in your lap. Like you wanted for your sister.” Dean supplied as she openly moved her foot back and forth through the rock.

  
“This is really happening.” She whispered.

  
“Yeah. When it finally hit's you, it hits hard. Hell isn’t a picnic, but oddly enough, it’s better than when I took my trip downstairs. The King’s gone soft. Has it all arranged according to what you did to end up there in the first place. The real twisted things happen to the scum of the earth creeps, while some people just stand in line forever and once they reach the front, they have to go back to the end. Hell is Hell, no matter what you did to get there. There’s no use in glorifying it or making it, you’re in for an eternity of punishment until you break and become one of us.” Dean tilted his head skyward before letting it fall again. He raised his hand over the dirt and began to chant.

  
A hole began to open up in the earth, almost like fire eating paper. It stretched until it had about eight feet in diameter. From where she stood, she could feel the heat of the fire as it burned below, and she could hear the echoing screams of those being tortured and split open in its depths. The smell was horrendous. Like sulfur and charred bodies.

  
“Welcome to Hell.” said Dean grimly.


End file.
